The evolution of modern communications has brought about tremendous changes in how people communicate and interact. Individuals are using networking technology to facilitate interactions between individuals in both business and social settings. As wired and wireless networking technologies become increasingly prevalent, new tools for communicating and interacting will be developed.
In this regard, many types of communications that were traditionally conducted, for example, via paper, are now being conducted using networked communications devices. For example, it had become traditional for contact information to be shared through the use of a paper-based business card. However, as electronic devices, particularly mobile communications devices, become increasingly common, business cards have evolved into a digital form, or electronic business cards, that can be shared by communicating the contact information of the business card electronically. Some electronic business cards utilize a standardized format, such as the vCard format. An electronic business card can be sent via email, downloaded in a web browser, or passed from device to device through a local communications channel, such as Bluetooth communications.
Unfortunately, due to the static nature of the information provided by a paper or electronic business card, the later possession of either a paper or electronic business card might not assist an individual in remembering additional information about the contact information or the person described by the contact information or the circumstances where and when and how that person was met. For example, simply being in possession of a paper or electronic business card, might not remind an individual of information associated with the business card, such as the circumstances of how, where, when or even why the person was met, or personal information shared by the person during a meeting.